


the trespassers

by lovemutt



Series: sit back and watch the world go by [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blood, Dragon Age: Inquisition - Trespasser DLC, Gen, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition - Trespasser DLC, Spoilers, The Anchor is deadly, Trevelyan Twins - Freeform, Twins, magical amputation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 05:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20325811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovemutt/pseuds/lovemutt
Summary: Stag and her brother, Doe, never stopped looking for Solas. With the anchor killing Stag the entire time, the twins have a few words with their friend before he disappears.





	the trespassers

**Author's Note:**

> This was a quick drabble I wrote in 10 minutes at 10pm last night just to get it off my mind. Might revise it into a full story.

Stag is barely able to hold her battle axe the entire time they fight, half her left arm is cracked and bleeding and glowing that uncomfortable green. She's leaning more on Doe as they climb up than anything now, and he's begging her to just go back, let them try and fix the anchor, they can find Solas later, somewhere else, not here, not while she's dying.

But Stag is stubborn, and she keeps moving on until they're at the top and watching Solas do his little parlor trick with the damned Elvhen mirror, and the twins are going back and forth with questions until it's finally said, _Dread Wolf_.

"You _bastard_."

"You_ lied_ to us the entire time.*

"Omission of facts is lying, Solas. Saying you had no idea how this all happened was _lying_."

"We could have helped you if you told us!"

"We _would_ have helped you!"

Just like always, the twins seem to read each other's minds. Never one without the other. Then Stag shouts when the anchor flares again, and she hits her knees, taking Doe with her. There's quiet for a moment as Doe tries to haul his sister up, but she's dead weight at this point, can't stand, can't think.

"You have to help her."

After the barrage of insults, it's a wonder they still try and ask him for help. But he knows the twins, he cares for them, however childish or dependant they may be. In another time, maybe this could have worked out better.

Solas does his best to buy them more time, but it only works for a few minutes. He knows Stag is going to die, and he doesn't want to be around to see it, but the way the twins are looking at him with two sets of big doe-eyes (haha), he knows he can't. They're aptly named, aren't they?

So he takes Stag's arm. It's sickening, but quick, painless for the moment. Doe watches fearfully, arms wrapped around his twin.

"You don't need to destroy this world. I'll prove it to you." Stag says.

Always the idealist.

"I would treasure the chance to be wrong once again, my friend."

Doe looks like he has something to say, but his eyes just narrow, he looks at Stag's arm, then back to Solas. "You can't hide from us, Solas. You know you can't."

Solas just leaves.

And Doe stays where he is, arms wrapped tightly around Stag, watching her arm bleed and flake away with green magic, burning up as she goes more and more limp, more than half her arm gone. But it’s stopped spreading. Her skin on her upper arm is tinted the sickly green that Doe had seen staring at the Breach for so long.

“Stag!”

Stag seems to stir somewhat from her blood-loss induced shock, lifting her head shakily though Doe doesn’t think she’s even aware of what’s happening right now.

Sera appears next to her seconds after, sliding in right in front of the Inquisitor and cupping her face. Stag instinctively leans into her hands, but doesn’t respond to any questions that come after.

Doe hears his name too, and turns his head to look over Stag’s shoulder and see Dorian running up just as fast, and Doe doesn’t realize how much he wanted to cry until he sees that. He doesn’t want to let go of Stag ever again, so he just sits there.

It takes another few seconds before the rest of the team appears over the hill, Thom giving a cautious, worried look at the sobbing mess of people in front of him before he pushed himself between them all, hauling Stag into his arms. He has to argue with Bull that he’ll be fine carrying her, Bull calls him old, asks about his back.

It’s Iron Bull’s way of dealing with the fear of losing a friend.

When they throw the doors to Halamshiral open, bleeding Stag now limply in Iron Bull’s arms (he always wins), everyone is sure they can hear Divine Victoria quietly, yet very audible, gasp, though she remained as calm as ever.


End file.
